


Only The Best

by Identiaetslos



Series: Nox Trevelyan Collection [7]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dialogue Drabble, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Game Play Drabble, I am bad at writing this game, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identiaetslos/pseuds/Identiaetslos
Summary: Nox Trevelyan likes making Cassandra things---Basically, I was crafting weapons and noticed I made Cass nicer things than I did for Nox, and I heard this unfold.





	Only The Best

"There you are." The familiar lilt of Cassandra's voice caught Nox's ear as the Seeker passed through the thick door of the Undercroft.

The Inquisitor looked up from her new toy and grinned from ear to ear. Stabbing the stone of the Undercroft floor with the pointed end of her newly forged Greatsword, Nox leaned against it, watching her right hand as she descended the stairs, the light from the flaming cauldrons at the top of the stairs and the sun bathing her violet hued features with a warmth that made the Seeker even more strikingly beautiful than she already was. Moving with her usual grace, Nox couldn't help sketch the image in her mind. Another portrait for later. Perhaps, a painting if she could find any colors. Idly, Nox wondered if the Seeker would ever pose for her. Not here. Too cold and too many eyes, but perhaps alone in her quarters, with the sun streaming in as it rose high above the mountain tops, Cass on one of her bear skin rugs with just her shield and sword.

Aware that Nox was admiring her, Cassandra lifted a sharp brow in a veiled flirt. "You wanted me?"

"I did," Nox countered, grinning. There were two meanings to her answer, but at the moment, Nox really meant one of them. The most carnal of meanings, and the one that had her wanting to play more with the Seeker. Gripped her new Greatsword, Nox shifted her weight, and and gave Cassandra a few familiar poses, feeling the Navarran woman's eyes linger. "Brand new. I thought you might like seeing it," Nox said, hoping to continue to disguise the conversation as something other than flirtatious banter.

"Very nice. And you wear it well," said Cassandra, a wry smile on her face.

"It will look even better once there's been some blood on it," Harritt said from nearby as he worked.

Nox sheathed the sword and set it against the weapon bench. "But impressing you with my sword is not the only reason why I asked you here," Nox said, gesturing for Cassandra to follow her to the weapon bench. "I also had these made."

On the bench was a brand new, hand-crafted mace and shield that were both made of materials more valuable than Nox's own weapons. Cassandra's expression changed as she picked up the mace and turned it over, immediately noticing the carved inscription in the pommel, and some of Nox's flourishing art work detailed on the blades. "These are for me?" The Seeker asked, dumbfounded, a blush rising to her cheeks.

"Only the best for my right hand. I'm not done yet, either," Nox said with a giggle.

Cassandra set the weapon down.

Grabbing the bewildered Seeker by the shoulders, Nox guided her over to Harritt's mirror and spun her around so she was facing it. Cassandra looked embarrassed, but at the same time, Nox knew better than anyone that she loved being doted on. After all these months at her side, Nox had made a silent promise to never stop showing her how much she was loved. This included not only fine clothes and weapons, but the assurance that the Seeker was safe.

"We have some new materials for some better armor. I fear that even after everything we've faced, it will only get harder, and there will also be more of a chance for something to go wrong..." Nox's voice drifted off and she searched Cassandra's exquisite face. For a brief moment, the Seeker's expression softened and she looked like she either wanted to say something or kiss her.

"I um...I'd like to make you a new set," Nox continued. "I was thinking of these colors." Nox held up three brightly colored strips of fabric against Cassandra's usual dark chestplate. "I think they go best with your eyes. And maybe those metals," the Inquisitor said, gesturing to gleaming hunks of metal on the table. "I also have a few patterns sketched out if you want to look them over. Let me know which ones you prefer."

"You're spoiling me," the Cassandra said, a wry smile tugging at her lips.

"Yes, I am."


End file.
